1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to viewing radar video data. More particularly, the present invention relates to computer software which allows a viewer to view radar video data obtained from a missile seeker in graphical form with the radar video data depicting radar scans from the missile seeker.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Currently, there is a need to view radar video data obtained from a Harpoon missile seeker in a graphical form which depicts radar scans. The radar video data from the seeker is recorded on a BQM-34SH target test platform in encrypted format. The radar video data is then transferred to a personal computer (PC) for storage and decrypted utilizing a data decryption program in conjunction with electronic hardware connected to the PC. The encryption and decryption process is unique to the BQM-34SH recorded data.
There is also a need to view this radar video data using currently available standard office software found on most Windows operating system compatible PCs. This is desirable due to restrictions in the applications allowed to run on many Government computer networks, such as, the Navy Marine Corp Intranet (NMCI) network used by civilian and military employees of the Department of the Navy.
There is no technology currently available which can directly and conveniently allow a user to view Radar Video Data provided by the Harpoon missile seeker to the data decryption program noted above. The format of the decrypted data loaded by a radar video data viewer is unique to the data decryption program and is compatible for import into Microsoft's Excel spreadsheet program.